


Интерес

by Terraro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, F/M, Romance, Sex, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraro/pseuds/Terraro
Summary: Зоро и Нами обычные школьники, которые только начинают свои отношения.У них мало общего и почти никаких шансов, только желание быть вместе и интерес друг к другу. Что из этого получится и из их разговоров на крыше?
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 1





	Интерес

Как обычно, уроки в школе были скучными и сложными, единственное, что сейчас занимало Зоро, это разглядывание улицы. Но даже это усыпляло. Неожиданно появилось то, что привлекло его внимание. Какая-то рыжая девушка со всех ног бежала через школьный двор. Зоро поразился её грации, будто неземное существо, она едва ли не взлетала над землёй. "Красивая", - подумал Зоро, продолжая завороженно смотреть на неё, пока она не добежала до входа в школу.

\- Ророноа Зоро, может вы соизволите обратить внимание на этот пример, который мы сейчас разбираем и который вы, наверняка, не сможете решить на предстоящей контрольной? - учитель не преминул заметить отрешённость ученика, а Зоро в ответ механически зевнул. Лицо преподователя начало краснеть от такой наглости, а класс, разжигая его злость, начал смеяться с этого. В итоге он, не выдержав, выгнал Зоро из класса.

"Снова?" - устало подумал зеленоволосый парень. Чтобы потом не терять время, он решил сразу пойти в кабинет зауча за допуском. Ходить по пустым коридорам приятно, сложно представить, что уже скоро от этого простора ничего не останется, а они наполнятся шумящими, потными и наглыми людьми. Только Зоро столкнулся со своей обычной проблемой. Странно подумать, что можно заблудиться в школе, в которой учишься уже три года, но он успешно смог. Окончательно запутавшись в лестницах, присел на одну из них.

\- Тоже опоздал или что-то ещё? - от раздумий о правильном пути его оторвал чей-то наглый вопрос. Уже готовый недовольно зыркнуть, Зоро увидел перед собой ту опоздавшую девушку. Ну что ж, неудивительно, что её не пустили на урок.

\- Из класса выгнали, - неожиданно для самого себя ответил парень.

\- Если ты к заучу, то нужно в восточную часть, а если на крышу, то можем посидеть вместе.

Опоздавшую девушку зовут Нами. Она редко опаздывает, а ещё реже проявляет интерес к незнакомцам. Только этот парень, с головой похожей на газон, уже давно заинтересовал её. Но они в совершенно разных кругах. Нами: отличница, спортсменка и почти что гордость школы (если бы не поведение). И Зоро: хоть и не идиот, но обалдуй известный - при первом, да и при втором взгляде пугает, выпивает со взрослыми, участвует в драках, какие только жуткие истории про него не ходят. Эти истории и заинтересовали Нами, также как и других, он её пугает, но и вызывает интерес. Девушка просто не могла не воспользоваться возможностью с ним познакомиться.

Они молча сидели и смотрели на небо. По крайней мере он точно смотрел, а Нами смотрела на него. Черты его лица, мускулы виднеющиеся сквозь школьную форму, серёжки в ушах - он очень красивый. Она еле успела одёрнуть руку, чтоб не провести по его скулам, носу, чтоб не коснуться губ и не очертить брови.

\- Что-то не так? - Зоро внимательно смотрел на неё. Он уже давно почувствовал взгляд, но не подавал виду. Только мурашки по коже стали настолько сильными, что уже не скрыть.

\- Я давно хотела с тобой познакомиться, - прямо призналась Нами. Почему-то именно ему было сложнее врать, так и хотелось раскрыть душу, те тёмные тайны прошлого, что надёжно, как ей казалось, скрыты ото всех.

\- Почему?

\- Что за вопрос! - и впрямь, почему? Но в любом случае вопрос странный, кто ещё может додуматься спросить такое, чтоб окончательно смутить человека. Разве что Луффи, её друг со средней школы, эти двое чем-то похожи, оба балбесы. Нами улыбнулась от этой мысли, а Зоро ещё больше удивился этой странной девушке, которая теперь непонятно почему улыбается.

Они продолжили сидеть в тишине. Вроде бы вместе, а вроде и в рознь. Разговор не клеился, слишком мало общих тем, да и люди они слишком разные. Их сложно даже друзьями представить, не то что как пару! Только было какое-то чувство, не дававшее им разойтись. Но всё подходит к концу, звонок ознаменовал окончание урока и их молчаливого уединения.

\- Давай и завтра так посидим, - уже говоря это в неосознанном порыве, Зоро ожидал отказа. Но Нами удивлённо посмотрела на него, быстро схватила свои вещи и на ходу кинула: "Хорошо".

Не обговорив конкретно время, они долго не могли встретиться. Когда же, наконец, встретились, то ещё долго молчали. Со временем начали обсуждать уроки, потом Нами начала рассказывать о модных новинках и интересных местах, а через неделю уже вовсю распалялась о чудесах навигации (чудесах для Зоро, для неё же это была наука, изучению которой она посвящала себя). Зоро немного учил её самообороне. Эта девушка была вовсе не слабачкой, ему это нравилось, в ней чувствовалась сила и некая жёсткость, ум и хитрость, но также и доброта. И вот, однажды они дошли до того, что одновременно сказали:

\- Знаешь, у меня есть мечта, - его мечта стать сильнейшим мечником и её - составить карту мира. Не совместимые мечты, как и они - не совместимые люди. С такими планами однажды им придётся расстаться.

От этих мыслей обоим стало грустно. В порыве чувств Нами наклонилась и поцеловала сидящего Зоро. От неожиданности парень замер, а потом притянул девушку к себе и поцеловал сильнее. Поцелуй становился всё более затяжным и глубоким. На секунду прервавшись, они глубоко задышали. Зоро взял Нами за руку и повалил на крышу.

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я остановился? Скажи, пока я ещё могу, - он неотрывно смотрел ей в глаза.

\- Давай сделаем это, - Нами чувствовала себя готовой, именно с ним она хотела, чтоб был её первый раз.

Зоро умело расстегнул её школьную блузку, пока Нами мучилась с его рубашкой, задрал юбку. Красивое бельё ему понравилось, но всё же то, что под ним, ему нравилось больше. Трусики отлетели в сторону. Нами уже начинала становиться влажной. Он слегка сжал клитор и ввёл в неё два пальца, в ответ послышался стон.

\- Ты уже такая влажная, часто мастурбировала? - задав этот вопрос Зоро требовательно улыбнулся, ожидая ответа.

\- Иногда, - собралась с силами Нами. Она не проиграет этому демону!

\- И о ком думала? - вопрос ещё хуже предыдущего. Девушка надеялась уйти от ответа, как вдруг он сжал её сосок, слегка потягивая его. Второй рукой он надавливал на клитор, покручивая пальцем. Получать правду таким способом, что за подлость!

\- О тебе, - с трудом сказала в ответ Нами.

\- И что ты представляла? - не унимался парень. Девушка уже смирилась, что он так просто не отстанет.

\- Представляла, как ты меня трахаешь в разных позах, как входишь до основания, как кончаешь мне на лицо, - парень победно улыбнулся, но не проиграл ли он сам, окончательно влюбившись в эту девушку?

Зоро достал презерватив. Быстро натянув его на большой член, он, наконец, вошёл. Нами резко вскрикнула. Зоро зажмурился, она так сильно его сжимает. Дав время привыкнуть, парень начал наращивать темп. Стоны девушки возбуждали сильнее и придавали сил, он хотел, чтоб она кончила. Но мысли сейчас вообще были излишни, эти двое были поглощены страстью, страстью, которая затуманила их разумы и свела действия к уровню инстинктов.

Нами кончила первой. Чувства намного ярче, чем от вибратора. Зоро снял презерватив, а девушка наклонилась к члену. Большой, с выступающими венами. Вначале она взяла в рот головку, потом до половины. Хоть это был первый и не совсем умелый минет, но Зоро смог кончить. Сперма попала на лицо девушки, на грудь, капли стекали на живот.

Зоро ощутил желание, чтоб только он мог видеть её такой, чтоб только он мог доводить её до такого состояния, но это слишком эгоистично и слишком фантастически, ему и так слишком повезло. Будто прочитав его мысли, девушка ответила:

\- Это не везение, я выбрала тебя. И буду выбирать дальше... и всегда. Я люблю тебя.

От этих слов сердце Ророноа Зоро почти остановилось.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - он сказал немного, но искренне. Искренность, теперь Нами поняла, что в нём так сильно её привлекает. Какое прекрасное качество.

Они лежали на крыше школы под солнцем и голубым небом полностью голые, уставшие и счастливые. А их мечты... Их мечты обязательно сбудутся, вернее они их достигнут. Вместе и не только.


End file.
